Super smash bros online el torneo
by mat10
Summary: el torneo de super smash bros online comienza!
1. Chapter 1

_**Super smash bros online el torneo**_

_**Link esta durmiendo cuando...el reloj suena**_

_**RIIIIIIING**_

_**Link: OH NO LAS INSCRIPCIONES PARA EL TORNERO SON A LAS 6 Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA,YA CASI SON LAS 7:00, no entiendo porque las inscripciones son tan tempranas**_

_**en el super smash bros online...**_

_**Link se ah conectado**_

_**Link: bueno a inscribirse!!!**_

_**mientras se inscribia vio a 3 tipos con capucha negra**_

_**Link: quien seran esos tipos**_

_**Mario(en el microfono): ATENCION LAS INSCRIPCIONES YA HAN ACABADO ASI SERAN LAS BATALLAS **_

_**Mario vs Wario**_

_**NARUTO VS GOKU**_

_**Goku: genial**_

_**Link vs ??3**_

_**Link: sonic,quien es ??3 ?**_

_**Sonic: no lo se, asi fue como se inscrivio**_

_**Peach vs ??1**_

_**Peach: eh?**_

_**Kirby vs ??2**_

_**Ness vs Lucas**_

_**fox Mc cloud vs Capitan Falcon**_

_**Sora vs Cloud**_

_**Sasuke vs Sakura**_

_**Sakura : QUE???**_

_**Sonic vs shadow**_

_**X vs Megaman exe**_

_**Zero vs AXL**_

_**Amy the hedgehog vs rouge**_

_**Y Mario continuo y blah blah blah**_

_**Mario: QUE EMPIEZE EL TORNEO**_

_**salen fuegos artificiales**_

_**Amy: que lindo!!!**_

_**Rouge: te voy a hacer pure de papas amy**_

_**Amy: GRRRRR**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura**_

_**Sakura: eh?**_

_**Sasuke: no quiero que te preocupes por mi pelea!!!**_

_**PRIMERA BATALLA**_

_**luchadores para el mushroom kingdom**_

_**Peach **_

_**vs**_

_**??1**_

_**comentarista: damas y caballos!!! digo caballeros!!!!**_

_**Comentarista2: niños y niñas**_

_**comentarista1: estamos aqui para relatar este gran encuentro!!!**_

_**Comentarista2: quienes somos???**_

_**TODOS: LOS COMENTARISTAS,SONIC Y LINK!!!**_

_**Sonic: asi es!!! estas son las reglas!!!**_

_**Link: y se permiten todo tipo de items,que comienze el combate**_

_**Noticias**_

_**Sonic aparecera en el smash brawl!!!! entren a la pagina oficial y lo veran!!!**_


	2. primera batalla

_**Super smash bros online el torneo parte 2**_

_**Link: que empieze la batalla!!!**_

_**(aparece un comercial de mentos)**_

_**Sonic: Peach corre hacia toda velocidad y le da un super bofeton a ??1(uno de los tipos con capucha negra)**_

_**Link: pero inesperadamente ??1 esquiva el ataque y usa aliento de fuego contra peach dejandola en un 50 porciento de daño...ESPEREN UN MOMENTO ALIENTO DE FUEGO???SONIC,TIENES ANTEOJOS DE RAYOS X?**_

_**(sonic le da a link anteojos de rayos x y cuando mira...)**_

_**Link: Sonic !!! tienes que avisarle a Mario de que ¿? es ??1 !!!**_

_**(Sonic se va corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Mario relatando la batalla de goku y naruto)**_

_**Mario: QUE??? HAY QUE SUSPENDER LA BATALLA,QUEDATE AQUI RELATANDO LA DE NARUTO Y GOKU**_

_**Sonic: esta bien...jiji n.n que continue la batalla**_

_**Devuelta en mushroom kingdom...**_

_**Mario: aqui estoy link!!! ATENCION LA BATALLA AH SIDO SUSPENDIDA!!!**_

_**??1:(pensando)GRRRR...parecen que ya saben mi identidad...(hablando) cuanto tiempo sin vernos mario!!! (??1 se saca la capucha negra y era como bowser con piel roja en vez de naranja y caparazon negro)**_

_**Mario: que quieres??? orochibowser???**_

_**orochibowser: el unico hermano de bowser,vengo a participar del torneo y a matar a Sonic**_

_**Mario: que quieres de sonic???**_

_**orochibowser: quiero matarlo porque **_Masahiro Sakurai hablo con yuji naka y

_**en el ultimo show del E3 mostraron de que Sonic iva a aparecer en el smash bros y no quieres que pase eso no???**_

_**Mario: porque pensaste que...**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Mario estaba caminando por la calle y habian muchos carteles y paredes con aerosoles que decian Sonic rulz mario suks(Sonic rulea y mario apesta)**_

_**devuelta al presente...**_

__

_**orochibowser: asi que ya lo recordaste**_

_**Mario: si...**_

_**flash back...a la infancia de mario**_

__

_**Brabucones: miren es el chico italiano HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_

_**Sonic: dejenlo en paz**_

_**Brabucon jefe: y tu lo defiendes por que es tu novio**_

_**(sonic usa su spin dash contra ellos y luego se van corriendo)**_

_**Brabucones: maestra!!!!**_

_**Sonic: estas bien**_

_**Mario: si**_

_**Sonic: me llamo sonic y tu??**_

_**Mario: mario gracias por ayudarme**_

_**Sonic: de nada n.n**_

_**devuelta al presente...**_

__

_**Mario: pero sonic siempre fue amable conmigo asi que ...NO DEJARE QUE LO MATES!!!! AHORA ...LA BATALLA SE SUSPENDE**_

_**Peach: no mario...**_

_**Mario: eh?**_

_**Peach: me inscribi en este torneo para demostrar que soy fuerte...no por diversion...asi que porfavor no suspendas la batalla**_

_**Mario: esta bien la batalla continua!!!!**_

_**fin de la parte 2**_


End file.
